Clashing Souls
by Sila-kun
Summary: When Schwartz is being hunted by their trainers and Weiss is pulled in by ties of blood and passion, the kitties are going to have to decide if Schwartz is as bad as they thought, or if the wrold is just painted gray with no distint boundries of good and
1. Default Chapter

Clashing Souls

Written By: Sila

Chapter One: Women of a Treacherous Breed

Warnings: ...just be prepared...for anything.

Summary of Chapter- Introductions and Savings

-

Weiss stood on the roof of a seemingly innocent factory in the outskirts of Tokyo.

Their mission had been a success. No noticeable flaws. A clean, smooth run. All that was left was to escape the premises and destroy the evidence. That was usually the easy part of the job. Set the bombs and run away. This time one obstacle stood in their way. Well, technically speaking it was four obstacles, but they're a team so it's okay to group them together.

'I heard that, Red. And I prefer to have my individuality acknowledged.'

Aya sighed. 'I wonder if he knows how bloody annoying he is.'

"Actually yes I do. Oracle over here tells me daily." Mastermind smirked.

Another sigh. 'What is with that smirk? I can't tell which is actually more annoying. The nasally voice or the face mutilating smirk.'

"Would you quit insulting me already? There are three other people here who don't have to listen to your bitching. Think about them. I'm not even your opponent. If anyone should be insulting meit should be old blondie over there."

"I hardly think I can be considered old."

"All of you shut-up. Weiss hand over the information disk."

"No way We did the work. We get the spoils." Ken growled at the American executive.

"It hurts God to make other people do your work for you."

"Yeah. Uh huh. I'm sure." The claws on Siberian's glove extended and retracted as he clenched and unclenched his fists in preparation.

"Do not make us take the disk by force." Crawford pinched the bridge of his nose and took an exaggerated breath. "I'm expecting someone and I would really rather not waste my time on the likes of you."

Omi tucked the black diskette into one of the hidden pockets of his jacket. "If you want the disk than you're going to have to, because there is no way we're just going to give it to you."

Crawford's eyes narrowed. Apparently, either he sent some signal that was too minuscule for Weiss to detect, or it was telepathic, because Shawtz went into the fighting stances.

'Crawford are you sure this is a good idea? That screwball from Estet is supposed to arrive soon. Shouldn't we ditch before it's too late and we get sent back for more training?'

'We really don't have a choice. If we don't get that disk then Estet will insist on a refresher course.'

'Then I guess playing is out of the question tonight?'

'Definitely so.'

'Damn.'

'On my signal I want Schuldig to grab the disk and leave. The rest of us will follow.'

'Why me?'

'Because he finally found a use for you.'

'Shut-up Nagi. You're just jealous of my superior abilities, don't worry you're still

Bradley's favorite minion.'

'On my signal.'

'Okay, Go...'

'Brad wait do you see what I see?'

'What are you talking about?'

'The black helicopter heading our away.'

'Damn. They must be limiting my foresight.

'What do we do?'

'Nothing. Act natural. On second thought. Act like you're mute... and deaf.'

'That's not nice.'

Crawford happily ignored him as he resumed standing and watched as the helicopter landed on the quite rooftop. The Weiss kitties looked unnerved, but none were stupid enough to attack. When the helicopter had landed securely and the chopper blades had stopped whirling, a man in a black suit stepped out. From his black shiny shoes to his crisp suit and black shades he screamed envoy. Crawford could only guess what was in that brief case that was clutched closely to his side. He seemed sure as he strolled to where Oracle stood. That was not surprising. Rosenkreuz drilled to-never-be intimidated into every one of its student's minds. Fear meant weakness and weakness meant failure, which was never acceptable.

"Crawford. I trust you know why I'm here." The man stood a good five feet from him, but Crawford could still see the smirk forming on his face.

"Humor me." Crawford carefully kept his voice blank. There was a tingling at the edge of his mind, but he couldn't pin point a cause.

"Estet has requested that you and your team be sent back to Rosenkreuz to have a refresher course."

"I don't see the need for that."

"I'm sure you don't, but what you think doesn't really matter. One way or another Schwartz will be taking a refresher course. Like it or not."

"I'm sure you don't actually believe that all of my team will willing go along with this."

"Necessary steps have been taken to assure that Berserker and Mastermind come along peacefully."

Schuldig raised a mocking eyebrow and Farfello started to out right laugh.

The man ignored them and instead focused his attention on the stubborn leader of Schwartz. "Now if you and Prodigy will step into the helicopter; I'll have my team 'convince' the other two to follow shortly."

"What team" Schuldig's voice rang with laughter as he asked his question.

"This one." As if on cue a figure began to descend from the short drop of the chopper. Schuldig nearly laughed when he saw them in the dim glow of the emergency lights. First of all, it was a she. A damn fine she at that. Her long shapely legs were encased in black leather boots that reached her mid thigh. The inch of skin that followed that was quickly ended by black shorts that were rolled at the bottom. Her shirt was black and had a low scooped neck, ended above her navel (which was adorned with a slim silver bar), and only covered three quarters of her arms. Long fingers were left bare though palm was cover in thin finger-less gloves. Clasped tightly around her slender neck was a black choker that was lined with silver and had some odd writing on it. Silver hair bordering on white was pulled into a high ponytail and hung to her mid back. Her silver-flecked blue eyes gleamed mischievously behind her long lashes.

"Shrawz I would like you to meet Ruby."

Shuldig would have said something sarcastic about there only being one of her, but he was trying to hard not to drown in his own drool. Therefore, the job was left to the white haired Irish psychopath.

"Killing her won't make God cry. It's waste of my time."

"We'll see Berserker. For now let me go on. Next is Amethyst."

Ruby stepped aside and let a slightly younger girl come out from behind her. This one wore black combat boots and baggy pants. The shirt was loose and had the words 'The World Hates Me and I Hate it Back' scrawled on it, eerily looking like dried blood. Her wrists were covered with black bands and an Egyptian symbol for immortality dully glinted from where it swung from her necklace. Dark brown hair hung freely, with the exception of a small braid twined with red string, down to her mid back. Her swirling blue eyes glared at them even as her lips twisted into a friendly smile.

Shuldig regained control over his thought process and snorted.

The man shot a look at the telepath, but didn't remark on it. "Now this Emerald is and I'm sure at least one of you must recognize her."

Shuldig stared at the person that stepped up beside Amethyst. He couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be in Germany. Just to make sure it was her he swiped his gaze over her again. Black combat boots that had been neglectfully untied. Loose fitting black cargo shorts that had large pockets and at least four different chains. Ill-fitted plain black shirt that was thrown over another shirt, one that was much snugger and came to her elbows. Odd bracelets adorned her wrists. Oh God was that one made of **majain (This Majain is not a word) **pieces. She grinned humorously at them and her green eyes mirrored the Schwartz telepath's own. Shoulder blade length hair was swept lazily into a low ponytail and still parts had escaped and framed her face.

"Oh good you recognize her. Now will you go peacefully" Shuldig had unfortunately lost his ability to speak again.

Farfello rolled his eyes. "I will not go back to that place just because you tell me to. That would please God."

"Very well. Diamond come out and meet our guests."

'Emerald' lost her smile as she stepped out of the way for another figure. This one looked like a little dark spot even in the surrounding black. Black boots were mostly covered by black dress pants that blended with a black turtleneck with the highest neck and longest sleeves (which draped passed the figures hands). A black scarf was wrapped around her neck and covered her lower face. Sunglasses barred her eyes and a fedora was covering what must have been short hair, though a few dark wisps sprang free.

The man turned to face the dark spot known has Diamond. "Make sure our quests get in to the helicopter then follow when you're done with the rubbish behind us." He gestured vaguely towards Weiss. You could see Abyssinian fuming alerting him that at least one kitty had heard.

Diamond nodded and seemingly from nowhere she pulled out two matched short swords. She slipped easily into a fighting stance and waited for the Rosenkreuz official to leave.

He nodded sharply and turned his back to start back to the chopper, only to be stopped as he felt a blade slide painfully into his abdomen.

The two teams of males were shocked as they watched as the dark spot pulled her weapon free from the now dead body and started to clean the blade with a white piece of linen.

Nagi stared at the scene, but still managed to choke something out. "Why"

Diamond didn't glance in his direction just slipped the swords back to wherever they had come from. "I don't see how that relates to you. All you need to know is that in a month or so another dog will come sniffing for you. One that doesn't have such...loyal back-up."

"Loyal my ass." Shuldig shot off as soon as his tongue was mobile.

"We never said who we were loyal to dumbass." Emerald seemed to spring to the Miss Dark Spot's defense.

Shuldig turned his gaze back to the green-eyed woman and lost all the hot air in him. "Is it really you Greer"

"No, I am merely a figment of your imagination that will disappear the moment you blink."

"You've got to be kidding me. My baby sister is the only person in the world who could wear so much black and make it look casual. Don't you dare lie to me." Shuldig stepped closer to the figure and grabbed her upper arms. Pulling her into a harsh hug.

"Greer.." Shuldig started, but was interrupted by the woman crushed against him.

"Refer to me as Figment."

"Che..whatever."

"As much as I love to see Greer and her brother reunited, I really must insist we get off the roof before the bomb in the helicopter goes off**."**

The two siblings sprang apart and looked at Diamond incredulously. "There's a bomb in the helicopter"

"No."

"But you just said..."

"I lied." The Miss Dark Spot began to walk away and everyone stood staring a pondering as the watched. Well the pondered until the all began to hear the ticking of a bomb.

"Oh God Diamond is this some sick joke." Amethyst paled as the ticking in the air became more ominous.

Diamond glanced over her shoulder and shrugged. After she passed Weiss she abruptly turned around and stared in at the team for a few seconds.

Then started to give orders"Emerald teleport Shwatz to their place and take Amethyst with you. Make sure they find new accommodates with in a week. I'll meet up with you."

Emerald nodded affirmatively and suddenly they all of Schwartz and the two women disappeared.

"Ruby you will help me escort these fine gentlemen off the roof and to their home."

"But Diamond, you can't actually think that they'll come willingly."

Diamond shot her a glare. "Knock them out if they refuse to corporate."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Ken shouted and prepared to lunge, but suddenly he felt a burning pain in his leg. As he fell, he looked at his comrades and found them crumbling too.

"Damn it." And the world went black

+An: so how was it for the first chapter? Good I hope. +


	2. Chapter 2

Clashing Souls

by Sila-kun

Chapter Two...i'm drawing a blank

Disclaimer...I own Nothing...but not by my own choice

---

When Yohji awoke it was too the sight of colde violet eyes. "Aya? What happened? I feel like Ken mowed me over...again."

A cool hand brushed his unruly hair away from his face. "You don't need to worry it's just the effect of the drugs wearing off. You'll be okay in a couple of hours. For now just sleep."

Yohji tried to blink the bleariness from his eyes, but it refused to leave. "What drugs?"

"The ones that knocked you out."

"When did I take those babies?"

When Aya failed to respondthe blonde assain struggled to sit up, but slender hands pushed his shouldersback down gently.

"Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep."

--- --- ---

Ken's awaking was far less pleasant. Some one had neglected to close the blinds, so streams ofharsh light made spots dance in front of his closed eyes. He groaned and rolled away from the offending sunlight and vainly tried to return to his slumber.

"Oh good. You're awake."

Ken groaned again. The voice was annoyingly cheerful.

"Well aren't you going to come out from those covers. Times a wastin'."

Scratch that the voice was down right painful.

"Perhaps you require assistance."

Before Ken knew what had happened the covers were gone. One minute they were there and the next they weren't.And that left Ken with a problem. With out the covers he was exposed to the harsh light of both the sun and the ones in his room. Apparently someone had seen it fit to turn on every single one of them.

Ken sat up with a scowl towards the obvious affendent.

She was sitting on the edge of his bed with sheets and comforter covering her lap. But he could tell she had on some illegally small shorts on to go with her black tops and her long silver hair tamed into a blade. Something told him the hair should have been up and the freindly look replaced with a caculating one.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

She giggled evily. "Of course you do.Or do you make a habit of entertaining girls you barely know in your bedroom."

"No I don't. I mean I don't have women in my bed alot. Wait. That came out wrong. I'm not gay. I meant that I don't have strange women in my bedroom, but really I don't know you."

"Oh that's a real shame. But I understand I did you hit you kinda hard last night. Names Treshin. Cali Treshin."

"Hit me? Last night? But you couldn't of I was on a mi...I was working last night."

She gave him a rather flat stare.

Then it all came back. Schwartz, the helicopter,the female team, falling to the ground and seeing Yohji go down with him, everything.

Snarling, Ken flung himself at her.

Dancing away from the human projectile, Cali shook her finger at him as he ran into the wall. "Nu uh. Bad boy. No attacking pretty ladies."

Pushing himself off the wall, Ken turned himself to growl loathsomely at the woman." You're the witch the knocked me out."

Smirking she leaned foward at patted him on the head. " Good boy. Does puppy want a treat?"

Snarling Ken lunged again. "Only if the prize is that ugly head of yours!"

The smirk was wiped clean off her face. "There is no need for name calling. It's your own fault if you're so upset with being knocked out. You were to stubborn to listen to reason. You would have died on that roof top and it's likely that if the cute blond boy and the gorgeous red head hadn't of seen the logic in our way we might have all died. So hush."She stopped and pondered for a secound, then brightened. "Of course after getting away from the explosions radius Red had to be taken care of as well." Her smile continues to grow as she remembered the events of last night.

An: I am so sorry! I completely forgot about the story, (it didn't help it crashed on me TWICE)...i know its short but hopefully the next will be longer...please forgive this unworthy one+


End file.
